25th Army Band
The 25th Army Band is a military band based in Idaho in the United States. The band was originally organized in the fall of 1925 as the Band Section, Headquarters 116th Cavalry Brigade Combat Team, the largest formation of the Idaho Army National Guard, and was located in Caldwell, Idaho. The band was activated for a period of five years during World War II and served in France. In 1954 the 25th Army Band was again activated for federal service and stationed at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey. They played a weekly radio show, which aired for ten years. The band returned to Caldwell, Idaho in 1956 and resumed National Guard status. In 1988 the band moved to Gowen Field, Boise, Idaho where it is currently based, and performs regularly in the Boise Valley.http://www.idahoarmyguard.org/25AB/index.asp Significant events * During the summer of 1993, the 25th Army Band traveled to perform in France for Annual Training. The Band spent three days in Paris playing at the U. S. Residency for Ambassador Pamela Harriman’s official installation. Attendance at this event numbered over 5,000 dignitaries and celebrities. In attendance were Lauren Bacall, Joan Collins and the son of Charles de Gaulle. There were Ambassadors, Prime ministers, military leaders and dignitaries from over seventy countries. The remaining eight days were spent in Southern France performing concerts, receptions and parades on the Riviera. * The summer of 1994, the Band traveled to Costa Rica for twelve days to play at the Ambassador’s Residency for a 4th of July celebration for over 5,000 Americans and their dependents residing in San Jose and the surrounding area. During that evening, the Band played for a formal diplomatic reception. * In June 2002, the 25th Army Band traveled to Calgary and Edmonton, Canada. Performances were played at the Calgary Stampede and at the Station Forces base, (Canadian Army.) * In August 2005, the Band performed for President George W. Bush for his first ever visit to Idaho. * In October 2005, 400+ Soldiers & Airmen of the Idaho National Guard (including the band) spent a month in southern Louisiana to help the victims of hurricanes Katrina and Rita. This marked the first time in its history that the band was deployed for something other than music. Awards Many of the former commanders live in the Treasure Valley including Bill Rankin, Don Roblyer, Jerry Howard, Don Bell, Kathryn Hanson and Dennis Keck and are very active in the music scene throughout the valley. Chief Warrant Officer 3 Kevin C. Durfee received official notification of appointment to serve as the next commander in March 2003. Chief Durfee holds a Master of Arts degree (Music Education) from Lewis and Clark College in Portland, Oregon. The Band is stationed at Gowen Field in Boise, Idaho. Members are traditional Guard soldiers that live throughout Southwestern Idaho. Their primary mission is to provide musical support to the members of the Guard, the citizens of Idaho and the United States or as overseas missions require. The Band performs primarily within the State of Idaho. The 25th Army Band has been awarded three unit citations. In 1983 the Band was awarded the State of Idaho Meritorious Unit Award for superior mission performance. In 1988, the Band was awarded the Adjutant General’s Outstanding Unit Award for exceptional meritorious and superior performance. This award was presented a second time to the Band in 1994. Ensembles The 25th Army Band comprises different musical segments; the concert band, The Jazz Militia, the marching band and many small combo groups playing dixieland jazz, brass ensemble, woodwind quintet, rock and country and western music: *Large Group Ensembles: traditional military music ensembles formed from the union of several music support teams *Ceremonial Band: an ensemble of 50+ members playing traditional Army ceremonial and concert music. * Marching Band *The Jazz Militia *Music Performance Teams: specialized music support teams playing styles varying from rock and roll to classic quintet music *Uncle Sam - Rock Band: a large popular music rnsemble performing covers of rock, country, and funk music. *Snake River Jazz Combo *Weapons of Brass Destruction: a brass quintet *Tuba Soldiers *Mayday Saxophone Ensemble *Woodwind Battalion: a woodwind quintet References External links *http://www.idahoarmyguard.org/25AB/index.asp 025 Category:Boise, Idaho